1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a technique for making smaller outside dimensions of a compact-size display device such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is the strong need for making outside dimensions of a liquid crystal display device as smaller as possible with the size of a screen kept at a constant level. This need is especially strong in the field of display devices such as liquid crystal display devices for mobile phones in which outside dimensions of a device are required to be small as much as possible.
A liquid crystal display device for a mobile phone or the like includes a thin film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate in combination. The thin film transistor substrate has such a structure that pixel electrodes and thin film transistors for controlling pixel data signals to the pixel electrodes are formed in the matrix state. The color filter substrate is formed with a color filter used for creating color images. Then a lower polarization plate is attached to a bottom of the thin film transistor substrate and an upper polarization plate is attached to a top surface of the color filter substrate to form a liquid crystal display panel. A back light having several optical components is provided on a rear surface of a liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel and the back light are accommodated in a mold made of resin. On the other hand, a flexible wiring substrate for supplying power, electric signals or the like is mounted to the liquid crystal display panel. Because an area of the flexible wiring substrate is large, the flexible wiring substrate is folded back onto a rear surface of the back light. The mold accommodating the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight therein and the flexible wiring substrate folded back as described above are accommodated within a frame generally made of metal. The liquid crystal display device having the configuration as described above is described, for instance, in JP-A-2005-338497.